Begin Again
by Ale Marauder
Summary: Un fic basado en la canción de Taylor Swift "Begin again". Lily tiene su primera cita con James, y esta nerviosa porque su relación anterior no fue tan bien. Contado desde el POV de Lily.


**Begin again**

**Songfic**

**Taylor swift – Red**

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son invención de J.K. Rowling, autora de harry potter. Algo que si me pertenece es mi preciada computadora, sin ella no viviría.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Respiro hondo y me veo en el espejo, una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera roja me devuelve la mirada. Trato de acomodar un cabello rebelde que se empeña en estar en mi cara, frustrada, lo dejo ser. _Tu ganas_, pienso.

Ann, mi amiga, me sonrie desde atrás.

-estas bien Lily.

-Ya se...

_Seguro que solo está jugando conmigo. _Ella, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me dice:

-Se nota que te quiere, olvídate de ese Diggory, ¿quieres? Es un estúpido por haberte engañado.

Sonrió_, _me volteo y me siento en la cama junto con Ann. Ella me abraza, reconfortándome.

Salí por un tiempo bastante largo con Amos Diggory, un chico de Hufflepuff del que estuve enamorada, hasta que un día lo descubrí besandose con otra chica. Después de eso me sentí terrible, pero Ann siempre estuvo para ayudarme, ella ha sido como una hermana para mi, desde que nos conocimos en la ceremonia de selección el primer día.

-además, no me pase la mañana tratando de ayudarte con ese cabello y la ropa para nada.

Me rio, _siempre sabe que decir_. Suspiro y me levanto, me aliso la falda y voy hacia la puerta. _Deséame suerte, ann. _Me voy directo hacia las escaleras.

Nervios, alegría, miedo, siento un sinfín de cosas mientras bajo escalón por escalón esperando a que el este tarde, como siempre. Ya casi todos están en Hogsmeade, por lo que la sala común esta medio vacia. Alcanzo a ver una mata de cabello negro, indomable como siempre, unos ojos marrones que estan enmarcados por unos grandes lentes de pasta negra y gruesa, que pertenecen a un chico, que sentado en una butaca frente a las escaleras, mira nerviosamente al suelo.

Cuando me faltantan tan solo dos escalones para bajar, el chico me voltea a ver, automáticamente se revuelve el pelo y sonríe. _Típico de James Potter. _Se levanta y va directo hacia mi, me toma de la mano para ayudarme a bajar, lo que provoca que sienta un millón de mariposas que revolotean en mi estomago.

-¿Puedo decirte que estas hermosa sin que me lances un hechizo?

_Ahí vamos, _suelto una pequeña risa y respondo:

-supongo…

-pues… estas hermosa.

Siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas y bajo la mirada, musito un "_gracias" _y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que aun tenemos las manos agarradas lo que provoca que me sonroje aun más. Recupero mi mano y digo:

-¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre

El solo ríe, lo cual me sorprende, porque _el otro _nunca había reído de verdad con alguno de mis comentarios. Salimos de la sala común en silencio, y caminamos hacia la salida del castillo. Presentamos nuestros permisos y salimos. Como estamos en invierno el piso tiene un poco de nieve. Los arboles están adornados con escarcha blanca inmaculada y el cielo está un poco nublado, a pesar de todo, el día es hermoso.

Solo queda un carruaje solitario, asi que nos subimos y emprendemos el camino al Hogsmeade. James se sienta frente a mi y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia: como te ha ido, te enteraste de lo de nosequien, el nuevo ligue de Sirius (ya tiene record de tiempo)...

Llegamos a Hogsmeade y bajamos del carruaje, nos dirigimos a las tres escobas. Cuando entramos está abarrotado de alumnos que tratan de entrar en calor, una que otra pareja, grupitos de chicos que hablan de quidditch y de chicas que comentan los ultimos chismes de la escuela, por ejemplo, que la prefecta perfecta Lily Evans alfin acepto salir con el mejor jugador de quidditch James Potter, a pesar de todas las peleas y castigos.

Buscamos una mesa cercana al fuego, y logramos encontrar una, exactamente dos sillas en un rinconcito tibio y limpio. Me acerco para sentarme, James se adelanta un poco y jala la silla para que pueda tomar asiento. No creo que sepa lo lindo que está siendo hasta ahorita, _James Potter asi, quien lo creería. _

-Voy por algo para tomar…

-¿me puedes traer una cerveza de mantequilla?

-claro –sonríe- ya vengo.

Se va caminando hacia la barra, mientras yo lo observo, paseo mi mirada de lado a lado del lugar y encuentro a Severus observándome, desde una esquina, la más alejada del lugar donde está sentado con otros slytherins. Rápidamente aparto la mirada y veo que James está viniendo con las bebidas, le sonrió nerviosamente y él se sienta mientras me pone la cerveza de mantequilla frente a mí.

_No puedo creer que me ponga tímida por Potter, ¡di algo Lily!_

-Y… ¿Te gusto la sopa que dieron ayer en la cena?

_¿Es lo mejor que pues decir Lily?_

Nos comenzamos a reir, porque anoche en la cena, yo estaba corriendo con Ann hacia el cuarto, se me había olvidado algo muy importante, entonces Ann me grito "¡CUIDADO!" y choque con James, que tenía un plato de sopa agarrado, haciendo que la derramara encima.

-_lo siento, no era mi intención_

_-no te preocupes Lily_

_-enserio, no veía por donde iba y…_

_-no es nada…_

-_al menos déjame limpiar esa mancha._

Nos fuimos hacia la sala común, lo más rápido que pudimos y llegando tome una camiseta vieja y comencé a limpiarle la túnica, recuerdo que pensé "_que mancha más difícil de quitar". _

_-déjalo Lily, luego se quita. Tengo más_

_-de acuerdo, solo porque lo único que hago es empeorarlo_

Me miro y sonrió, entonces fue ahí cuando me lanzo la pregunta:

_-¿Lily… te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? Para ir a Hogsmeade, esta bien si me vuelves a decir que no, pero…_

_-Claro._

_-sería muy… ¿Dijiste que si?_

_-si James, dije que si_

Me miro y sonrio, se podía notar la felicidad en sus ojos

-¿_No es una broma?_

Lo mire como diciendo "¿Parece que bromeo?" pero a pesar de todo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Me abrazó, lo que me tomo por sorpresa mientras me decía "¡oh Lily, gracias!" y entonces recordó que tenía su túnica manchada, me soltó y sonriendo se fue hacia su cuarto. Todo ese alboroto provoco que me sonrojara, _ya era hora de aceptarlo de una vez y decirle que sí._

Después de contarle todo a Ann, se escucho que alguien grito "¡¿que mierda te pasa prongs?!"

"¡SIRIUSSS! ¡PREPAREN SUS TRAJES DE BODA! ¡ACEPTO SALIR CONMIGO!"

"¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA!" (Pude adivinar que ese fue Peter)

A lo que Ann solo rio.

Empezamos a platicar, contamos historias, hacemos preguntas, reímos, gritamos, nos voltean a ver.

A veces puedo sentir la mirada de Severus taladrándome, desde su esquina, mirando cada movimiento, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Como ya le dije, el tomo su camino y yo el mío.

Después de unas 2 cervezas de mantequilla por cada uno, salimos.

Apenas pongo pie fuera del bar comienzo a temblar, la temperatura bajo y no estoy tan bien abrigada. James lo nota, y como él tampoco tiene un suéter me abraza. Sus brazos, a pesar de ser fuertes, son tibios y cómodos, yo me acerco más para mitigar el frío; entonces él se detiene y lo volteo a ver.

Nuestras miradas se conectan y siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna.

-Lily…

Me quita un cabello de la cara y pasa su mano a mi nuca, entonces se empieza a acercar, de nuevo, las mariposas empiezan a revolotear y siento como si mis piernas fueran gelatina, mi cuerpo se siente anestesiado y de lo único que soy conciente es de la proximidad del rostro de james y el mío. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, y yo soy la que se acerca hasta pegar nuestros labios y en un movimiento inconsciente paso mis brazos por su cuello, acercándonos mas, nuestros labios se amoldan a la perfección, como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas. El beso es calmado, dulce, tierno, apenas unos pequeños roces de labios, pero después se vuelve un poco mas intenso, buscando toda la atención del otro, poco a poco, nos separamos, solo por falta de aire, puedo adivinar que mis mejillas están coloradas, asi como las de el.

Pudieron pasar minutos, horas incluso, mientras nos veíamos, contemplando nuestros rostros, finalmente, me vuelve a abrazar, y asi volvemos al carruaje, mientras el me habla sobre todo lo que su familia hace durante las navidades.

"_**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does **_

_**Is break and burn and end **_

_**Then on a Wednesday in a cafe **_

_**I watched it begin again…"**_


End file.
